parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hugo Hood Part 10 - Archery Tournament Part 1
Cast *Robin Hood - Hugo (from Hugo the Troll) *Little John - Anakin Skywalker (from Star Wars) *Alan-A-Dale - Clopin (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Maid Marian - Hugolina (from Hugo the Troll) *Lady Kluck - Padme Amidala (from Star Wars) *Sheriff of Nothingham - Darth Vader (from Star Wars) *Friar Tuck - Old Ben Kenobi (from Star Wars) *Prince John - Makunga (from Madagascar 2: Escape to Africa) *Sir Hiss - Coconuts (from Sonic X) *Trigger and Nusty - Jasper and Horace (from 101 Dalmatians) *Otto the Dog - Baloo (from The Jungle Book) *Skippy Rabbit - Dumbo *Sis Rabbit - Stephanie (from LazyTown) *Tagalong Rabbit - Fifi La Fume (from Tiny Toon Adventures) *Toby the Turtle - Young Simba (from The Lion King) *Elephant, Hippo, and Rhino Guards - Cats (An American Tail), Train Robbers (from The Brave Engineer), and The Dantinis (from Croc) *People of Nottingham - Various Cartoon Animals and Humans *Robin Hood as a Stork - Manny (from Ice Age) *Little John as Sir Reginald - Horton (from Horton Hears A Who) *Crocodile Captain - Captain Hook (from Peter Pan) *Toby's Father - Marlin (from Finding Nemo) Transcript *Hugolina: Oh, Padme, I'm so excited. But how will I recognize him? *Padme Amidala: Oh, he'll let you know somehow. That young rogue of yours is full of surprises, my dear. *Hugo: There she is, Anakin. Isn't she beautiful? *Horton: Cool it, lover boy. Your heart's runnin' away with your head. (Hugo disguises himself as Manny) *Manny: Oh, stop worrying. This disguise would fool my own mother. *Horton: chuckling Yeah, but your mom ain't here. You gotta fool old bushel britches. *Manny: Vader, Your Honor? *Darth Vader: Yeah. *Manny: Meetin' ya face-to-face is a real treat. A real treat. *Darth Vader: Well, now, thank you. chuckling Oh, excuse me. I gotta go win this tournament. *Horton: Hey, old Hugo's not a bad actor. But wait till he sees this scene I lay on Prince Makunga. Ah! Me lord. My esteemed royal sovereign of the realm. The head man himself. You're beautiful. *Makunga: laughs He has style, eh, Coconuts? French *Horton: laughing You took the words right out of my mouth, Makunga. *Makunga: "Makunga"! I like that. Do you know I do? George, put it on my luggage. Makunga. guffawing Makunga. Yes. *Coconuts: Hmph! And you? Who might you be, sir? *Horton: I am Sir Horton, king of Chutney. And don't stick your tongue out at me, kid. And now, Your Mightiness, allow me to lay some protocol on you. *Makunga: Oh, no. Uh, forgive me, but I lose more jewels that way than... Please sit down. *Horton: Thanks, Makunga. Couldn't get a better seat than this, could you? The royal box. Oh! Hey! Hey, wait a minute! What's... Oh, excuse me, buster. *Darth Vader: "Buster"? You, sir, have taken my seat. *Makunga: Coconuts, with you around, who needs a court jester? laughing Now get out there and keep your snake eyes open for you know who. *Coconuts: You... You mean, I... I'm being dismissed? *Horton: You heard His Mightiness. Move it, creepy. Get lost. Begone, long one. *Coconuts: What cheek! "Creepy"? "Buster"? "Long one"? Who does that dopey duke think he is? *Clopin: Now, he's up to somethin', Ben. *Old Ben Kenobi: Yeah. Come on! *Manny: Ah, Your Ladyship. Beggin' your pardon, but it's a great honor to be shootin' for the favor of a lovely lady like yourself. I hopes I win the kiss. *Hugolina: Oh! Well, thank you, my thin-legged archer. giggling I wish you luck... whispering with all my heart. *Coconuts: echoing Hmm... I wonder. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:Robin Hood Parts Category:Transcripts